Época de Flores
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: El regreso de Anna e Yoh trae más sorpresas para Hana de lo que imagina. Decisiones, secretos e incluso un nuevo amor para Hao. Basado en el manga.
1. Chapter 1

12:50 A.M.

El ruido de la habitación continua despertó a Yoh. Al principio intento ignorarlo y volver a dormir, pero de pronto otro estruendo más se escucho contra la pared. Su frente comenzó a sudar frío. Escuchaba pasos furiosos acercarse a su cuarto y cuando estos se detuvieron detrás de la puerta, rezó a Hao para que lo protegiera de la furia rubia que se acercaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?!-Hana abrió la puerta con un grito e Yoh suspiro aliviado al ver a su hijo.

-Fiu! Por un momento pensé que era Anna. Si me encuentra durmiendo a estas horas estaré realmente...-Su sonrisa y sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando una silueta más alta que Hana apareció detrás de él.

La silueta de Tamao oculta entre las sombras tenía un aspecto aterrador. Hana giró la cabeza hacia ella con lentitud y con una expresión de horror

-Hana, no creo que sea esa la manera de recibir a tu padre-Dirigio la mirada hacia a Yoh-Y tú, no creo que a Anna-sama le agrade que estes de vago-Todo lo dijo con actitud tan serena que solo hizo temer más a los Asakura-¡MUEVANSE AHORA A LIMPIAR!-

Enseguida Yoh y Hana se pusieron en posición militar mientras sudaban frio.

-Quiero que limpien la cocina, el baño. Corten en el cesped, laven las sabanas, muevan los muebles-Decia Tamao tirandole los instrumentos de aseo.

-¿Y para qué vamos a...?-Una cubeta golpeo a Hana en la cabeza antes de que terminará de preguntar.

-Tienen dos horas-Tamao les dirigió una tierna sonrisa-Y Hana, no debes ser tan descuidado, ponte algo de hielo en la frente-Con eso dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Ambos Asakuras soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo, pero Hana reacciono en seguida y le dio un piston a su padre en el pie derecho para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa.

-¡NO TE QUIERAS PASAR DE LISTO!-Con un aura de furia salió de la habitación dejando a Yoh llorando en el piso.

* * *

-Estúpido

Hippie-Murmuro Hana cortando el cesped-Mira que tener que arruinarme el día, después de un gran viaje-Se enderezo poniendo las manos en la cadera-Desearia haberme quedado más tiempo en la piscina de hotel. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por...-

-Amooooor-Alumi apareció frente a él haciendo que Hana se cayera del susto-Pero que idiota eres. Levantate de una buena vez antes que Tamao se de cuenta que no estás haciendo nada-

-¡¿Cómo que haciendo nada?!-Hana se puso de pie en un salto-¡Tú, estúpida mocosa!-Alumi le dio una patada.

-No seas tan agresivo-Lo observo con simplesa-Tan solo me preocupo por que hagas tu tareas a tiempo-

-¡No solo te reclamo por eso!-

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Hana se levanto molesto.

-¡Si no hubiera sido por el escándalo que hiciste, el profesor no nos hubiera mandado de regreso a casa!-

-En realidad, eso es tu culpa-Alumi hizo que a Hana se le desencajara el rostro de la frustración-Estabas utilizando un viaje escolar como escusa para engañarme-

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, pecho plano?!

Alumi lo tomo de la camisa acercando su rostro al él. Las mejillas de Hana se tornaron rojas en seguida por la cercanía.

-No creas que no me dí cuenta como mirabas a esas mujeres en bikini, ¡Pervertido!-La rubia lo sacudió furiosa.

-¡Callate!-Alejo las manos de Alumi con esfuerzo-Lo único que tienes es envidia a las chicas que SÍ tienen algo que mostrar-Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-Bueno, entonces no te molestará que le enseñe lo que tenga alguien más-Alumi le dio la espalda con una sonrisa.

-¡No seas una regalada!-Hana se alarmo enseguida y volteo a verla con los puños apretados-¡No te permitiré dejarme en verguenza!-

-Como sea-Agito la mano restandole importancia. Sabia que Hana se estaba muriendo de los celos-Iré a preparar mi alcohoba-

-¿Preparar la alcoPOR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO ME IGNORA?!-Gritó halando el cabello y zapateando. Alumi habia desaparecido antes de que terminara de preguntar.

-Tranquilo Hana-Su padre aparecio con algunas cubetas en la mano-Si sigues gritando así te va a dar una úlcera, jejeje-

-¡¿Y se puede saber por que eso te parece gracioso?!-Lo apuntó con el dedo-¡Además tu eres culpable de todo esto! ¡Te apareces cuando se te da la gana y luego te largas por meses! ¡Kyaaaaa!-Hana se avento en cima de Yoh tirandolo al piso.

El mayor Asakura pedía a gritos auxilio mientras su hijos le arrancaba mechones de cabello con las manos.

(1 hora después)

La tarde ya había caído. El cielo mostraba colores anaranjados que pronto desaparecían para darle paso a la noche. Ambos estaban en calma, sentados en la entrada. Hana mantenía un expresión molesta y los ojos cerrados. Yoh tenia todo el cabello revuelto, hecho nudos y evidentes espacios en blanco donde faltaban partes; dos cascaditas caían desde sus ojos.

-Al menos, si te apareces tan esporadicamente, deberías darme una explicación-Dijo Hana serio.

-¿Eh?-Yoh se rascó la mejilla pensativo-Supongo que no tengo una, jejeje-

-¡¿Pero que demonios dices?!-Le arrojo una escoba a la cara.

-Lo siento-Yoh se enderezo de la caída-Aunque quisiera, no podría explicarlo. A veces todo sucede tan rápido...-Para sorpresa de Hana, Yoh adoptó una actitud seria-Solo espero poder quedarme más tiempo esta vez-

-Eso... ¿Eso quiere decir que te iras de nuevo?-Hana preguntó intentando ocultar el nudo de su voz.

-No debemos preocuparnos por eso. Todo saldrá bien-Yoh regresó a ver a Hana con una sonrisa-Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, porque yo...-

-¿Por qué están holgazaneando cuando hay tanto que hacer?-Ambos levantaron la cabeza en seguida.

-Anna...-

-Mamá...-

Susurraron ambos Asakura al ver el rostro de la Itako. Estaban embelasados viendo a la imponente rubia frente a ellos. Se veía más hermosa aún de lo que ambos recordaban. Su cabello largo estaba suelto, y algunas ondas de él se movían con el viento. Su rostro estaba totalmente limpio, las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, sus pestañas largas enfatizaban su mirada, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial casi imperceptible. Pero algo más abajo llamo la atención.

-¿Eh?-Hana e Yoh bajaron la mirada-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin importancia.

-T..u.. Tú...-Tartamudeo Hana.

-¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!-Gritaron ambos con los ojos de plato.

Anna se mantenía inexpresiva observando a los dos hombres de su familia temblar. Hana se veía más grande y apuesto que el anterior año e Yoh tenia una expresión de desconcierto terrible. Estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera podia darle paso a sus sentimientos. Bueno, no es como si hubiera esperado que reaccionara de otra forma.

Anna cerró los ojos con un resoplido. Cuando los abrió clavo directamente a mirada en ellos.

-Tengo hambre. Lavense las manos y no se tarden-Como si nada paso por en medio de ellos hacia la casa. Hana e Yoh aún no salían de su estupefacción. Estuvieron congelados así unos segundos más hasta que la mente de Hana reacción.

-Espera un momento...-Susurro con confusión-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS QUE TU MUJER ESTÁ ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ?!-Le grito poniendose de pie.

Yoh lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió con pena.

-Bueno es que hace más de tres meses que no la veo-

-¡PERO SI ES TU ESPOSA! ¿Qué no hablan por teléfono, se escriben cartas o algo?!-

-Lo último que me dijo es que llegaría unas horas más tarde que yo. Fue la única que vez que pude comunicarme con ella, después de todo, se estaba encargando de las aprendices de Aomori-

Hana decidió no decir más. Sabía que si su mamá estaba entrenando a sus alumnas en Aomori, habían pocos probabilidades de que puediera comunicarse con su padre.

-En fin- Se levantó Yoh sacudiendo sus pantalones-Ya oiste a Anna, es mejor que entremos antes de que mande a Zenki y Gonki a buscarnos-

-O a mamá Tamao...-Susurró Hana haciendolos temblar a ambos.

-Sí, jejeje-

* * *

La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Tamao no se mostró para nada impresinada por el embarazo de Anna, sin embargo Ryu se desmayó de la emoción cuando lo supo. Yohane llegó con su hermana antes que Alumi, y ambos hicieron una reverencia a lengendaria sacerdotiza.

Anna se mostró conforme con la actitud educada y amable de Yohanne e incluso lo invito a sentarse a su lado, para los celos de Hana quien masticaba molesto su comida, además tener que soportar a su lado a Alumi, quien se había mostrado encantada con la noticia del bebé.

Las Hanagumi tan solo se encargaban de acatar todas las ordenes de Anna con eficiencia para orgullo de ella.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí-Dijo Anna dejando los palillos por un rato-Tengo un anuncio que darles-

-¡Serán gemelos!-Gritaron Ponchi y Conchi apareciendo.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-Dijeron Yoh y Hana al mismo tiempo. Anna solo los ignoró y mando a los dos espíritus a volar.

-Recibiremos un gran clientela la próxima semana-Ante esto todos se pusieron atentos-He invitado a los amigos de Yoh a visitarnos. Por supuesto, les cobraremos-Una gota cayó por las cabezas de todos-Así que quiero a todos impecables para la gran cena que tendremos-

-¿Una gran cena?-Murmuro Manta llegando.

-¡Amigo!-Dijo Yoh con felicidad.

-¡Yoh!-Ambos se abrazaron entre lágrimas rodando por el piso. Incluso Anna mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pero recompuso su expresión en seguida.

-Silencio-Dijo con determinación. Manta e Yoh se separaron en seguida y tomaron su lugar en la mesa-Como decía, será un gran cena, y Tamao...-La aludida levanto ambas cejas-Tú eres quien más deberá esforzarse.

La pelirosada mostró una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Anna-sama-

Anna tomo un poco de jugo y oculto su sonrisa detrás del vaso. Estaba claro que Tamao no lo había entendido del todo. Pero no importaba demasiado, sabía que fuera como fuera, Tamao se esforzaria por mantenerla conforme.

* * *

Yoh y Manta conversaron un rato más mientras Anna intercambiaba algunas instrucciones con Alumi quien asentía obediente. Cuando la tercera Itako desapareció, Anna se acercó a ambos hombres deteniendo la plática.

-Tú también puedes quedarte aquí Manta-

-Gracias Anna, pero tengo... Eh... Algunas visitas en mi casa-Sonrio algo sonrojado y disculpandose.

-Ya veo. No olvides traerla a la reunión-

-Claro-Contesto Manta más sonrojado. Anna se alejó y ambos se quedaron solos de nuevo-Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharme-Dijo viendo subir las escaleras a Anna. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Yoh, era obvio que esperaba que su esposo la siguiera.

-Si, tienes razón-Yoh sonrió-Es realmente bueno volver a verte-

-Lo mismo digo-Manta le devolvió la sonrisa-Cuida bien de Anna-

-Claro!-

Luego de que ambos se despidieran, Yoh se encaminó a su habitación. Cuando pasó por el cuarto de su hijo vio a Alumi leyendo en el piso, ya con su pijama puesta. Esta solo le dirigió un saludo con la mano y él se lo devolvio sonriendo divertido, al pensar en la sorpresa que Hana se iba a llevar.

* * *

Anna terminaba de desempacar cuando Yoh entró a la habitación.

-Podrías habermelo dicho-Dijo acercandose.

-Sí, podría-Anna acepto sin dejar sus actividades.

Yoh solo sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarla por la espalda.

* * *

Hana se quedó de piedra al escuchar la explicación de Alumi.

-¡¿Cómo que por las visitas no habrán habitaciones?!-Grito sonrojado.

-Así es. Tamao dijo que podría compartir la habitación contigo-Se cruzo de brazos sentada en la cama de su prometido.

-¡¿Pero que hay de los cuartos reserva?!* ¡Nadie ha entrado ahí en años!-

-El único que se puede despejar está a lado del de tus padres. Y será para tú hermano-

-¡¿Comooooo?!-

-En fin. Apaga la luz antes de acostarte-Alumi se metió en la cama y se abrigo con las sábanas-Te prepare un futon, a menos que quieras compartir la cama-Regreso a verlo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la mirada pícara.

Hana se sonrojo terriblemente y no contesto. Aparto el futon lo más lejos que pudo de Alumi y se apresuro a dormir.

* * *

-Es bueno estar de regreso-Yoh besó la frente de Anna y acaricio su hombro desnudo.

-Es cierto. Bienvenido a casa, Yoh-Susurro adormilada contra su pecho. Él colocó una mano sobre su estómago.

-Bienvenidos a casa, Anna-

* * *

¡Holaaaaaa!

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste ^^

Subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y así lo hare más rápido. (Que chantajista xD)

Cuarto de reserva*: Es un lugar donde se guardan cosas de la casa, como sabanas, viejas cortinas, sillas, aparatos, etc. Algo así como un ático, solo que es una habitación normal que se convirtió en eso.

Una vez más gracias por leer esta historia.

Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lean las notas del final!**

* * *

Anna contempló la mañana desde la ventana de su habitación. La madrugada se había despejado hace pocas horas y ella había aprovechado aquel momento para organizar sus planes en silencio. Como la matriarca actual de los Asakura, su deber era cuidar por el bienestar de cada miembro de esa familia. No era una tarea difícil para ella, después de todo, se trataba de la gran Itako Anna II, honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura.

El viento sopló en su dirección y la visión de las calles despejadas hizo que su memoria fuera años atrás. Una ligera sonrisa se le escapó al recordar a Yoh corriendo por aquellas horas. Casi podía verlo de nuevo: joven, relajado, soñador. Deseando una vida más fácil que la que ya tenían.

-Pero nuestros sueños cambiaron un poco, ¿no?-Yoh se colocó a lado de esposa, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te equivocas, yo aún espero que cumplas lo que prometiste-Anna habló con serenidad. Yoh le dirigió una mirada tierna a su mujer, levantó una mano y acarició su rostro aunque ella no lo volteaba a ver.

El Asakura conocía muy bien las maneras de expresarse de la rubia. Sabía que lo que en realidad había querido decir es que confiaba en el lo suficiente como para que consiguiera, sin importar el tiempo que le tome, la vida que ambos anhelaban tanto.

Él también podía recordar la adolescente que fue hace años -no tantos- y la manera en la que se había desarrollado su relación. Hana llegó a sus vidas cuando aún eran muy pequeños para ser padres, pero sabía que nadie en el mundo estaba más dispuesta que Anna a ser su madre. Y ahora otro bebé venía en camino.

-¡Ay!-Yoh se acarició la mano cuando Anna la golpeo por ponerla en su estómago-Pero Annita, él necesita saber quien es su papá-Le lloró como un niño.

-No soy una bola de cristal para que estes pasando tus manos cada vez que quieras sobre mi-

-Lo siento, no me puedo controlar, jejeje-

-Además no es él, es ella-

-¿Tú crees?-Le respondió con otra sonrisa tierna.

-No dudes de mi-Anna clavó su mirada en él.

-Jamás lo haría-El Asakura observó los ojos de su mujer. Anna acarició con su pulgar el labio de Yoh antes de que el se inclinara a darle un correcto saludo de buenos días.

* * *

Cuando Yoh bajó, encontró a su hijo y al resto de los chicos de su casa moviéndose de un lado a otro. Parecían estar limpiando, pero después de unos segundos vio salir a Hana y Yohane al patio y sentarse en el césped con la mirada hacia la pensión. Sin más se dejó caer a su lado observando con atención el mismo sitio que ellos lo hacían.

-Oigan niños, ¿qué estamos haciendo?-

-Estamos esperando que Mamá Tamao salga-Respondió automáticamente Hana.

-Ahhh... ¿quieren impresionarla por lo temprano que se levantaron para hacer la limpieza?-

-No es temprano, tú estabas demasiado ocupado. Es distinto-Hana respondió sin observar como las mejillas de su padre se ponían rojas.

-¿Pe... Pero quién te dijo eso?-

-Alumi-Contesto Yohane sin voltear-También nos dijo que Tamao-san tenía una importante conversación que tener con mi hermana. Sobre su futuro prometido...-

-Ohhh-Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron con curiosidad-¿Y a quién creen que elijan como candidato?-

Las mejillas de Hana se colorearon un poco de rosa, pero Anna apareció en ese momento para halarlo de la oreja.

-¡Auch! ¡Mamaaaa!-Se quejó Hana tratando de soltarse.

-Te prohíbo que pienses así de Luka, es tu prima-

-Pero si no estaba pensando en nada... ¡AHHHH!-El apretón de la oreja de Hana se hizo más fuerte.

-Tienes una prometida, respétala. O ella se encargará de quitarte algo más que tu oreja, ¿verdad Yoh?-Lo miró con un aura amenazadora.

-Cla... Claro Anna-El castaño se cubrió sus partes con preocupación.

-Tengo hambre, ven a comer-Anna tomó de la mano a Hana y este se dejo guiar hacia adentro con un suspiro-Yoh preparanos el desayuno-Yoh sonrió con resignación y los siguió acompañado de Yohane.

* * *

-Espero que tus calificaciones hayan mejorado-Anna se llevo un bocado a la boca mientras su hijo la observaba con la cabeza apoyada en el puño.

-Como si te importara tanto-Murmuro Hana pero al ver la mirada asesina de la rubia se congelo en su lugar-Es de...decir... Claro! Van...bien-

-Parece que tendré que poner tu vida escolar bajo la supervision de Alumi-Pronunció con voz fría. Hana resoplo hastiado.

-Esa horrible niña. No puedo creer que la eligieran como mi esposa. Es más...-Hana reflexiono y se puso de pie-¿Quién demonios les dio el derecho de hacer eso? ¡Es mi vida!-

-Hana, por favor...-Le habló Yoh con tranquilidad mientras colocaba un plato frente a él-Es muy temprano para estar discutiendo-Se acercó más para susurrarle al oído-Además tu madre puede ponerse realmente furiosa y...-Yoh trago con miedo-No quiero que me ponga a entrenar otra vez-Dos cascaditas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?!-Hana le dio un golpe en la frente haciéndolo caer hacia atrás-Tú, vago irresponsable... ¡DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA SER PADRE!-

-No pensabas lo mismo cuando fuiste a llorarle para que me convenciera de comprometerte con la hija de Silva-Un silencio prologado invadió el lugar hasta que...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron Hana y Yohane que iba entrando con una jarra de jugo.

-¡Naranjas!-Revivió Yoh quitandole su precio líquido al niño-¡Anna!-Lloró al ver como su esposa se lo arrebataba todo.

-Eres un egoísta, no piensas ni en tu hija, ni en mi-

-¡NO SE DESVÍEN DEL TEMA!-Hana les grito enfurecido-Quiero una explicación de lo que acaba de decir mamá Anna, ¡AHORA!-Golpeo la mesa con los puños.

Sus padres lo miraron por algunos segundos. Hana los observaba a ambos, expectante y con la respiración agitada. Tenía ambos ojos bien abiertos por la conmoción. Pero sus padres pasaron de él.

-Ana, por favor-Suplico Yoh-Solo dame un poco-

-No, tú no lo necesitas más que nosotras-

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME IGNORAN?!-Grito Hana perdiendo la paciencia-¡Arrgggg!-Dio media vuelta y salio dando zancadas del lugar.

-¡Hana-kun!-Yohane lo siguió.

Otro silencio invadió la instancia cuando los niños desaparecieron. Yoh adoptó una mirada seria y la dirigió a Anna que seguía comiendo como si nada.

-¿Crees que eso ha sido prudente, Anna?-A pesar de que la Itako podía evadir la pregunta, le respondió.

-No es como si él no lo supiera-Yoh la observo un rato más y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Este va a hacer un largo día-Vio el plato de su hijo sin tocar-Bueno, por lo menos tengo estos deliciosos alimentos, jejeje-Anna le arrebato el plato-Pero Anaaaa-

* * *

-¡Espera Hana-kun!-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-Volteó a verlo con una mirada siniestra.

-Debes calmarte. Tus padres no estarán mucho tiempo cerca, no desperdicies tus momentos con ellos en peleas-Yohane se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Y qué sabes tu de padres?-Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Yo...-Yohanne bajó la mirada con tristeza-Evidentemente, nada. Papá siempre estuvo obsesionado con derrotar a la principal línea de los Asakura. Jamás se preocupó por mi o Luka, ni por nuestros estudios...-Hizo una pausa-Pero los tuyos son diferentes. No solo se preocupan por ti, también es posible notar cuanto se quieren y cuanto se esfuerzan por estar reunidos. A pesar de sus viajes de largos períodos, siempre buscan el momento para regresar aquí, contigo-

-Yohane...-Hana no sabía muy bien que decir. Por dentro, admitía que sentía cierta compasión por su casi primo, pero tampoco podía aceptar la manera honorable en la que ponía a sus padres. Sin embargo, algo le hacia sentir como que le debía una disculpa y eso lo irritaba y lo confundía.

Para suerte de ambos, el incómodo momento se rompió cuando la puerta que daba a la habitación de Tamao se abrió y de él salieron Luka y la actual encargada de la pensión.

-¡Hermana!-Yohane levantó la mirada.

-Buenos días, niños-Saludó a ambos-¿Van a salir a dar un paseo?-

-Espero que ya hayan terminada la limpieza-Intervino Tamao con una sonrisa.

-Si mamá Tamao-Respondió Hana

-Bien, entonces vayan a hacer las compras para la cena de hoy-Tamao les extendió una lista-No se tarden y no estén espiando las conversaciones de nadie-Un brillo mortal apareció en su ojos. Yohane tomó la lista casi sudando.

-Vamos Hana-kun-

-Sí-Hana acepto sin chistar con miedo, dio media vuelta pero algo lo detuvo. Tamao noto el cambió de actitud en su hijo y su expresión amenazadora fue reemplazada por una curiosa-Mamá Tamao, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?-

Hana sopesó muy bien sus opciones. Probablemente, si le preguntará a Tamao sobre lo que sabía de su compromiso con Alumi, evadiera la pregunta tal como lo había hecho su verdadera madre, además de prohibirle a los demás hablar de eso. No, necesitaba conseguir la información de alguien más débil que él, alguien a quien pudiera torturar hasta conseguir la verdad.

-Eh... No es nada. Solo quería saber si podría comprar dulces con el cambio-Le mostró un falsa sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que no. Tienes prohibido comer esas cosas-

-Pero hoy nos levantamos más temprano y terminamos todo antes de lo que esperábamos-

-Sigue siendo un no, si insistes, tomaré otros métodos para hacerte entrar en razón-Le ofreció con una voz cariñosa.

-No es necesario-Se apresuró a decir-¡Hasta luego!-Yohane y él se apartaron corriendo.

Tamao cruzó los brazos y llamó a Conchi y Ponchi para que le dieran una explicación. Cuándo ambos animales le relataron lo sucedido en el desayuno con los Asakura, la rosada lo comprendió todo.

-Bueno, si Anna-sama cree que ha llegado la hora de saberlo, así debe ser-A su lado, Luka dio un suspiro.

-Los compromisos son bastante complicados, a decir verdad-

-No te preocupes, Luka-chan-Dijo con una sonrisa-Estoy segura que la señora Asakura encontró alguien ideal para ti-

* * *

Hana pasó el resto del día haciendo una lista mental de a quienes podría interrogar. Sus amigos no eran una opción. Yohane no tenía idea de lo pasaba y además no parecía con muchos ánimos de hablar. Hana quiso aplacar su conciencia invitándolo un helado, aunque lo hizo con la escusa de tener algo con que chantajearlo después.

Ambos seguían sintiendo curiosidad por el futuro compromiso de Luka, así que decidieron que Yohane se encargaría de investigar al respecto, mientras el rubio hacia algunas "visitas" a personas claves.

Su primera victima fue Amidamaru. Lo encontró en el cementerio, conversando con algunos espíritus. La mayoría huyeron cuando sintieron al problemático joven llegar. Lamentablemente, Amidamaru no alcanzó a escapar a tiempo.

-Alto ahí, cobarde-Hana lo ató con el rosario de perlas azules que alguna vez fue de su madre*-Quiero que escupas todo lo que sabes sobre mi y pecho plano-

-Amo Hana, es de mala educación anteponerse a...-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-Lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cara-Habla de una buena vez si no quieres que te mande al otro mundo-Amidamaru empezó a llorar.

-Pero señorito, ¿a qué exactamente se refiere? No supe nada de la señorita Alumi hasta que llegó luego de la pelea con los hermanos de la segunda rama Asakura-

Hana hizo memoria en su cabeza. Aquel día en el hospital todos parecían sorprendidos de verla.

-No estarás mintiéndome, ¿verdad?-

\- No, no, se lo aseguró-El espíritu negó con ímpetu-Pero si necesita saberlo, ¿por qué no lo habla directamente con ella? De esa manera sus lazos afectivos se volverían más fuertes y...-Hana lo mandó a volar junto con sus consejos de celestina.

-No cabe duda, tendré que pasar al siguiente-

* * *

-Habla Oyamada Manta, ¿cual es la urgencia?-Preguntó profesional, el enano por su celular.

-Tío Manta, soy yo-Hana estaba en una cabina telefónica bastante alejada de su hogar.

-¿Ha...Hanna?-Manta estaba bastante confundido-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tamao está molesta? Juró que pague todas las cuentas de este mes a tiempo. Si hay un corte, el culpable es la empresa no yo-Habló casi tropezando con sus propias palabras.

-¡Olvida eso!-Grito exasperado-Aunque si recibimos una visita de la compañía de luz...-Oyó a Manta tragar del otro lado-Como sea. ¿Qué sabes de mi compromiso con la histérica esa?

-Hana, ¿en serio interrumpes una reunión para eso?-Varios hombres alrededor de la mesa observaban a Manta molestos, quien solo atinaba a darles una sonrisa incómoda-Deberías preguntarle a tus padres primero, ¿no crees?-

-¡Me ignoran! Son unos cínicos-

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, si Yoh se niega a decirlo, quiere decir que Anna se niega y si Anna se niega...-Miró como todos los empresarios entraban en pánico-Lo siento, valoro mi vida. ¡Adiós!-Cortó tan rápido como pudo para evitar escuchar los gritos de Hana.

-Ese... ¿Ese era el hijo de esa horrible mujer?-Preguntó uno de los hombres cerca de la puerta.

-¿Me llamaban?-

La sala entera tembló de miedo.

* * *

Hana estaba realmente enojado, ¡no había conseguido ni una maldita pista! Sus opciones se iban reduciendo poco a poco. Podía llamar también a Horo-Horo, pero eso incluiría olvidarse de su dignidad. Casi podía oír sus burlas al saber que ÉL había sido quien pidió ese estúpido compromiso. Si es que eso resultaba ser cierto...

Quizás podría engañar a su padre pidiéndole un tiempo a solas, en el que lo ataría a los rieles de un tren y dejaría que le pasará por encima si no le decía la verdad de una buena vez. Sonrió. Sí, esa era una gran idea. Pero cuándo llegó a casa se encontró con la noticia que arruinaría sus planes.

-¡¿Cómo que se fueron?!-Gritó indignado al trió de la flor que colocaba los platos de la cena.

-No sé de que te sorprendes-Le respondió Kanna.

Hana subió furioso las escaleras. "Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Irresponsables, no saben cuanto los detesto. Ni siquiera les importo el embarazo de mamá, o a decirme adiós. ¿Cómo se atreven incluso a tener otro hijo?"

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!-Abrió la puerta con un grito, encontrando a la persona menos indicada en su habitación-¡Tuuuuuu!-

Alumi levantó una ceja y dejó la revista a un lado. Hana se acerco a ella y la agito por los hombros.

-¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decirme la verdad de nuestro compromiso?!-Terminó con otro grito. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida pero rápidamente trato de recomponer la compostura.

-No seas tan atrevido-Sin la más ligera preocupación aparto una mano de Hana de su hombro-Esto podría considerarse maltrato a la mujer-

-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia!-Algo dentro de Hana empezó rugir furioso. La tercera pudo percibir como su prometido estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente.

-Cálmate-Le ordeno tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

-No...pienso...calmarme-La expresión de Hana empezó a transformarse. Este no era el adolescente quisquilloso de mal humor. Este era... otro ser.

-Me haces daño-Le susurro entre dientes sintiendo como los huesos de sus hombros empezaban a crujir por la presión de los dedos de Hana-Detente... por favor-

_**"Detente... por favor"**_

_**"¡HANA!"**_

El menor de los Asakura despertó de su ensoñamiento, luego de escuchar la voz de su padre gritando en su cabeza. Cuando miró a Alumi dio un pasó hacia atrás rápido. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza baja y el rostro cubierto por unos mechones de cabello. Temblaba de manera casi imperceptible y él no podía recordar que había sucedido luego de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Pecho plano?-Intento empujarla con un dedo, pero ella se hecho hacia atrás evitando el contacto-Oye... ¿qué te pasa?-Poco a poco la niebla de recuerdos se despejó en su cabeza.

Hana se había excedido, lo aceptaba, pero lo que era bastante inusual es que ella no lo hubiera golpeado o mandado a volar desde el principio. Y era más extraña aún, su actitud. Analizó a su prometida de pies a cabeza. Estaba ligeramente encogida, temblando casi sin notarlo y no podía observar su expresión. Cuando dio otro paso cerca de ella, esta se retiro hacia atrás con brusquedad y un jadeo.

Era evidente, ella le tenía miedo.

-Alumi... lo lamento. No estuvo bien gritarte-Disculparse con la rubia lo hacia sentir extraño, así que para mitigar la incomodidad soltó sin pensar-No le vayas a decir a mamá Tamao o ella me golpeará-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de restarle importancia. Pero ella aún no levantaba el rostro.

Con preocupación acerco sus manos hasta los hombros de ella nuevamente, pero esta vez no retrocedió, parecía congelada.

-Oye... Te estoy hablando-El temor de haber hecho realmente grave lo invadió. ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre? No, eso era estúpido. Pero verla así...

Alumi levantó el rostro con lentitud, tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y un atisbo de lágrimas en ellos.

-¿Hana?-Su voz era tan baja que Hana casi no pudo escucharla. Tampoco le dio tiempo de responderle. En un segundo los brazos de Alumi estaban apretando su espalda, rodeándolo con fuerza.

El rubio se quedó congelado. Ella no lloraba, pero podía sentirla temblando, además de a su respiración entrecortada con la cara oculta en su cuello. Él nunca había abrazado una chica, bueno, excepto a Pirika que era "algo" pegajosa, pero esto era absolutamente distinto.

Hana llevó un mano a la cabeza de ella y con la otra correspondió el gesto. Los segundos pasaron y poco a poco el cuerpo de Alumi volvió a la normalidad. Con precaución Hana se separó de ella, sin desvanecer el abrazo del todo.

-Um... ¿te encuentras bien?-Alumi asintió-Mírame-Algo sucedió cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. El corazón de Hana pareció moverse más rápido y sin notarlo, acercó más el rostro al de su prometida. Estaban tan cerca. Cerró su ojos queriendo desaparecer el espacio y...

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-Alguien abrió la puerta haciéndolos brincar a la dos opuestos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega :)**

**Me pidieron más YohxAnna y eso les dí, o trate... Aunque la mayoría de este capitulo se centro más en Hana y su prometida, ¡ojala que les agrade! ^^**

Tenía algunas aclaraciones que hacer:

1.- En la frase donde deje un * sobre Hana utilizando el rosario de su madre, quería explicarles que esa idea nació de una imagen que vi en el manga (no dentro de la historia, más bien de la portada), tampoco recuerdo si era azul o blanco, pero como me ha pasado viendo capítulos del anime y ahí es azul, elegí ese color.

2.- Alguien me lo pregunto: Hana tiene 14 años y sus padres 30. Y como plus, les añado que Anna tiene 5 meses de embarazo xD Y sí, estaba consciente de que esperaba otro hijo la última vez que vio a Yoh.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**¡Dejen más!**

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Yoh entró a la habitación de Hana, se coloco detrás de la espalda de Alumi y la empujó fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y miró a su hijo solemnemente.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo con voz seria. Hana lo observo con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-¿Pero que crees que haces? Además...-Su rostro se lleno de furia-¡¿QUÉ NO TE HABÍAS LARGADO?!-Le lanzó una patada directa al estómago.

Yoh se quedó agonizando algunos segundos en el piso mientras Hana controlaba su respiración de vuelta, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por el recuerdo de la cercanía de su prometida.

-Entrando sin invitación a mi pieza, ¡la próxima vez toca!-

-Auch... Hana-Se sobo el estomago Yoh-Que poder, jejeje-

-¡Dime de una maldita vez porque estás aquí!-Al ver la actitud relajada de su padre la paciencia de Hana empezaba a esfumarse otra vez.

-Sali con tu madre a dar una vuelta, es todo-Se puso de pie-¿Y tú que estabas...? ¡AH YA RECORDE!-Se interrumpió a si mismo-Hana-El aludido dio un brinco al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a su padre, algunos cabellos cubrían su rostro ocultando su expresión-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-

-Co... Co.. ¡¿Cómo que, que estoy haciendo?!-Le gritó el rubio-Tú eres quien debería darme una explicación por esa extraña actitud!-

-Escucha Hana-Suspiro Yoh-Eres joven pero esto... No está bien-Le clavó su mirada seria-No puedes tener... Eh... "cariñitos" con Alumi antes del matrimonio, ¡o hasta que cumplas 18!-

-"¿Cariñitos?"-Susurró para si misma Alumi que escuchaba a escondidas del otro lado.

-¿Pero que demonios estás insinuando?-Preguntó Hana con una mueca.

-Hablo en serio, Hana-Yoh se acercó y coloco las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo-Si llegas a tener un bebé a esta edad, tu madre te matará, ¡y me matará a mi!-Empalidecio Yoh.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Hana se deshizo de las manos de Yoh, rojo como tomate-¿Pero quién te crees para hablar así? ¡Cinico! ¡Mamá tenia 16 cuando yo nací!-

-Jejeje, sí-Yoh miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa-Eran buenos tiempos-Observo a Hana de regreso-Por eso te lo digo, hijo. Es muy fácil llegar a esas alturas cuando la persona que quieres está tan cerca. No es algo malo, pero... ¡tu madre!-Le recordo Yoh haciendo brincar al rubio-No estará contenta. No, no, no-

-¡Pero si no estabamos haciendo nada!-

-Es así como comienza-Yoh le sonrió-El tiempo para todo eso ya llegará, pero si te antisipas... Bueno, hay algunos sacrificios que se tienen que hacer por los hijos-Suspiro rendido.

Aunque Yoh no lo dijo, Hana comprendió que hablaba sobre su abandono. Quizás sus padres no habían tenido más opción que dejarlo en Fumbari por su bienestar. Quizás si no hubieran sido tan jovenes, las cosas hubieran funcionado de otra forma. Como sea, las palabras de su padre lo indignaron. Él jamás antepondría algo sobre su propios hijos, ¡y menos los abandonaría!

-Yo no soy como tú...-Le habló con rencor, pero para su sorpresa, Yoh le desordeno el cabello, aún con su sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos, eres... mejor, en todo sentido-

-¿Eh?-Hana tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tener esa confianza y cercanía con ninguno de sus padres. Pero debía admitir, que desearía que fuera así más seguido...

-En fin-Yoh puso las manos en su cadera-Anna llegará en cualquier instante, debería asegurarme que la cena este lista-Miro el interior de la habitación-Hablando de Anna...-Se fue a las nubes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida cara?-Le preguntó Hana al ver como su padre parecía perderse en el tiempo-¡PAPÁ!-Yoh dejó de soñar despierto y se sonrojo.

-No es nada-Se rascó la cabeza-Te veo en la cena-Abrio la puerta para marcharse pero antes volteo la cabeza hacia Hana.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó irritado.

-Me llamaste papá-Yoh sonrió una vez más y desapareció.

* * *

Anna reviso las carpetas frente a si. Los empresarios habían abandonado la sala de reuniones hace tiempo, casi corriendo cuando ella les había permitido irse. Una mueca parecida una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Anna Asakura siempre conservaria el toque.

-Hey Anna-La llamó Manta desde la otra silla.

-Enano cabezón-Respondio sin apartar la vista de las carpetas.

-¡Que no me llame así!-

-¿Qué quieres Manta?-Le preguntó de nuevo. No es como si Anna le tuviera tanto respeto como para retractarse de su trato, pero con el pasar de los años había aceptado que él también era su amigo, no solo el de Yoh.

-Hana llamó antes de que llegaras-Dejo escapar el aire-¿Oye crees que todo esto sea correcto?-

-¿Todo esto?-Levantó una ceja Anna-¿Estás cuestionando mis deciones en este lugar?-

-No Anna, ¿cómo crees? Aquí estamos para servirte por siempre y para siempre-Se apresuró a responder mientras miles de gotitas aparecían en su espalda.

Cuando el padre de Manta había fallecido, semanas después del nacimiento de Hana, el pequeño se había visto obligado a tomar su lugar. Aunque estaba preparado academicamente para el puesto, no contaba con el suficiente carácter para hacerle frente a todos esos hombres que querían aprovecharse de la situación. Por supuesto, eso acabo cuando un día Anna apareció en una reunión y sometió a todos a su voluntad. A ella nadie podía llevarle la contraria. Manta le debía eso. Sin ella probablemente habría perdido todo lo que pertenecía en manos de otros.

-Mmm... No entiendo cual es el alboroto. Hana no es un niño, puede resolver sus asuntos solo ¿O acaso aflojaste la lengua?-

-Ni en un millón de años me atrevería-Le aseguro con terror-Pero me preocupa el pobre de Yoh, quién sabe lo que es capaz de hacerle-

-Estaremos bien-Concluyó el tema-Quiero que te apoderes de estas acciones-

-¿QUÉ? Pero Anna si esa empresa está casi en la quiebra-

-Haz lo que te digo o lo lamentaras-

-Si Anna-Lloró al pensar en la cantidad de dinero que iba a perder.

* * *

Alumi observó hacia el frente con una cara total de aburrimiento. Estaba frente al lago dónde había ido a parar Hana luego de su pelea con Luka en el centro comercial. No quería regresar a la pensión. Aún no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer si Hana insistía con el tema de su compromiso.

Sacó una goma de mascar de su bolsillo y se la metió a la boca. Los últimos segundos que habían pasado juntos no fueron tan malos, lastima que su Suegro los hubiera interrumpido. Por como iban las cosas entre ella y él rubio las palabras del padre este último nunca se cumplirían.

"Hijos... ¿De verdad llegaremos a tener alguno?" Su mente no conservó ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo. En pocos segundos fue bastante atrás en sus recuerdos, cuando Hana y ella eran niños. La primera vez que las cosas se habían salido de control.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, nunca pensó que se pondría de esa manera frente a su prometido. Ella no tenia miedo de él, ya no. No podía. Aunque al menos, no era la única que se había llevado un susto. Hana se había preocupado a tal extremo de disculparse.

"¡Pffff!" Rodó los ojos "Ese idiota"

Era un inmaduro, todos lo sabían. Su carácter era un gran problema para todos, pero para ella... Era mucho más complicado que eso. Su mirada cambio de molesta a triste. Recordo el momento en que se habían reunido, él ni siquiera la había reconocido. Era mejor de esa manera pero... su distancia solo le hacía preguntar si esto de verdad funcionaría. Si ella lograría salir con vida.

* * *

Yohane guardó su arma. Tenía varios cortes en los brazos y en la cara. Frente a él estaba Black Maiden, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Yohane se acercó hasta su lado-Tienes muchas heridas, dejame ayudarte-Intento tenderle la mano pero ella la apartó.

-¿Cómo pudiste derrotarme?-Preguntó molesta.

-No podía dejar que llegarás hasta Hana. Sin embargo, lamento mucho haberte lastimado. Por favor, disculpame-Inclino la cabeza hacia ella.

-Que idiota eres. Acabas de ganar una pelea y luego pides perdón-

-No puedo hacer menos. No está bien herir a una dama-

-¿Dama?...-Levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

-Sí, es lo que mi hermana me ha dicho siempre-Le sonrió con ternura-Un hombre que ataque a una mujer no merece ser llamado hombre, sin importar el motivo-

Black Maiden observó impresionada al Asakura. Jamás nadie la había tratado como una chica importante. Las palabras como "dama" estaban reservadas para mujeres bonitas, no como ella. Era lo que siempre había escuchado a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien?-La expresión preocupada de Yohane parecía muy sincera-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, si me permites-Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo.

-No... No lo necesito-Se puso de pie dandole la espalda.

-Podría hacerte compañía también y así hablaríamos un poco más. Sería bastante agradable-Le sonrió de nuevo con caballerosidad.

Black Maiden empezó a caminar incomoda, tratando de alejarse de ese chico y su amabilidad.

-¡Espera!-La tomó del brazo detiendola-Por favor, disculpame. No podía dejar que llegues hasta Hana. ¿Por qué no vienes mejor a cenar con nosotros?-

-Yo... Este... Tengo cosas que hacer-Se sonrojo aún más.

-Oh... De acuerdo-El rostro de Yohane se ensombrecio.

-¡Pero iré la próxima vez!-Se atropello con sus palabras sintiendo la cara más roja. No había podido resistirse a la expresión de triste de Yohane.

-Seria un placer-Le sonrió de nuevo-Hasta pronto, entonces-

La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse casi corriendo de él. No sabía que demonios acababa de hacer.

* * *

Hana estaba harto, ¡no podía sacarselo de la cabeza! Aquel momento en el que casi da su primer be... be... ¡ARG! No podía ni siquiera ni pensarlo. Llevaba rato echado en la cama, observando el techo.

¡Esa niña estaba loca! La imagen de Alumi se colaba por su cabeza a cada rato. Estaba seguro que era alguna clase de bruja y que había lanzado hechizos contra él. Era una salvaje, mandona, plana, plana, plana como una tabla.

"Pero sus ojos son realmente bonitos... Y su piel es bastante suave..."

-¿Lo disfrutas?-Preguntó Anna al ver como su hijo casi babeaba perdiendose en su fantasías.

-¡MAMÁ!-Saltó de la cama poniendose tan recto como pudo.

-Mmm...-La mirada analítica de Anna recorrió todo el lugar. Era imposible que ella supiera lo que CASI había ocurrido ahí. Sin embargo las palabras de su padre vinieron a la mente del rubio haciendolo temblar.

_**-No puedes tener... eh... "cariñitos" con Alumi antes del matrimonio-**_

_**-...Tu madre te matará y ¡me matará a mi!-**_

-¿En qué piensas?-Le cuestiono la Itako haciendolo brincar

-¡En papá!-Contesto rápidamente. Anna levanto una ceja.

-¿Tenias esa cara de bobo por tu padre? No me digas que me equivoque al elegir a Alumi. Quizás deba cambiarla por Yohane-

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES...-

-Entonces se trata de un problema de identidad sexual-

-¡NO MA...-

-¿Quieres expirimentar?-

-¡NOOOOOO!-

-Ya veo, te gustan los dos-

Hana estaba ya hecho piedra de la vergüenza. Ana le dio la espalda ocultando su sonrisa. Su pequeño Hana no era más que un niño aún.

-Solo bromeaba-Dio media vuelta hacia él-Para algo debio servirte el estúpido de Horo Horo y sus revistas-

-¡AHHHH! ¡PERO QUE ASCO!-Se sacudió el rubio-¿Por qué tenias que mencionar a ese puerco, mamá? -Otro orgullo para Anna. Nadie despreciaba más a ese ainu que ellos dos.

-Es uno de los estúpidos amigo de tu padre-Anna pasó la mirada por la habitación de nuevo-Hablando de tu padre...-Hana se quedo esperando más pero su mamá no prosiguio.

-¿Qué hay con el hippie?-

-Es hora cenar. Si en 15 minutos Yohane y Alumi no están aquí, los castigare a los tres-Determinó ignorando la pregunta de su hijo.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!-Gritó frustrado.

-Por hacerme pensar que eras gay, como tu tío-Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero Hana juraba que había escuchado la voz de Hao en su cabeza negandolo.

Ana se giro para salir pero se detuvo en su camino en la puerta, observando a su alrededor.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Aquí te hicimos. Buenos recuerdos-Con eso, salió dejando a un Hana traumado de por vida al otro lado.

* * *

Lyserg lanzó un suspiro. Había estado trabajando en un caso bastante complicado. Pensó en tomarse el día para descansar, pero su compromiso como detective no se lo permitía. Lo más lejos que pudo llegar fue a despertar algo más tarde de lo habitual.

Después de tomar un baño, se dirigió hacia la cafetera. Mientras bebía su contenido, revisó la correspondencia de los anteriores días. Desde hace un par de años trabaja para una fundación de niños huérfanos, de manera gratuita, por supuesto. Por lo general contataban con el unas cuantas veces al año jovenes que ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y buscaban a sus padres, o padres en busca de sus hijos perdidos. Entre los papeles había una carta dirigida a su nombre, otro niño más buscando a su familia. Pero no podrían reunirse para hablar mejor de tema hasta dentro de un par de meses.

Cuándo dejó el café en cima de la mesa para colocarse los gemelos en las muñequeras, su mirada se fue hacia una esquina. Justo ahí, en ese espacio, estaba la carta que Yoh y Anna le habían escrito. Sonrió con gusto. Era bueno saber de ellos y aún más ser invitado a su hogar. hace muchos años que no se veían, pero no dudaba que su amistad seguía intacta a pesar del tiempo. Lo único extraño era que la fecha de la reunión marcaba 25, sin embargo, la esposa de su amigo lo esperaba dos días antes. Su instinto como detective se había encendido frente a eso, pero tratandose de Anna Asakura no le dio tanta importancia. Si ella así lo quería debía acudir sin ninguna objeción. Todo lo que Anna decía era ley, incluso para él.

* * *

Alumi estaba de espaldas a Hana arreglando la cama. Después de la cena, ella había actuado como si nada e incluso lo había insultado un par de veces. Nadie, excepto su padre, hubiera notado algo extraño.

Se podría decir que el Asakura estaba molesto con la actitud de ella y lo hacia notar con cada resoplido que daba a propósito. Pero a Alumi ni siquiera le importaba verlo. ¡Y el que lo ignorara lo molestaba más!

Había llegado a su límite. Si él no podía tener su cabeza tranquila, ella tampoco la tendría.

Solo había una forma de resolver esto.

-Mocosa-La llamó Hana girandose hacia ella.

Alumi dejo la sabana para verlo y mandarlo al diablo, pero cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, el tiempo para eso se desvaneció. En un rápido movimiento Hana había atrapado sus labios con los él.

* * *

Anna se deshizo de la camisa de Yoh. Pasó sus manos por los costados de él y deposito un beso en su cuello.

-Hoy estaba recordando...-Susurro entrenida.

-¿En serio? Yo también, jejeje-Yoh froto la nariz contra la cabellera de su mujer-Fue...-

-El cuarto de Hana-Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa, la de Yoh mayormente notoria que la de Anna.

-¿No crees que ellos estarán...?-

-Tranquila, ya me encargue de eso-Yoh aseguro algunos mechones de la rubia detrás de las orejas. Anna entrecerro los ojos observando la sonrisa de su esposo. Dio media vuelta y camino hasta la cama.

-¿Qué esperas?

* * *

¿Cómo que hace calor por aquí? Jejeje. Esa escena entre Anna e Yoh es lo más lejos que he llegado de insinuar algo así entre ellos. Perdonen si estuvieron algo fuera de sus personajes, pero no imagine otra manera para escribirlo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por su comentarios! Algunos les gustó la escena Halumi del capitulo anterior, así que no pude resistirme esta vez.

Y si se preguntan, ¿como así puse a Lyserg dentro de la historia? Pues bueno, tengo unos planes bastantes buenos para él, muajajaja.

Dejen comentarios, siempre estoy encantada de recibirlos ^^

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hao observaba a los Asakura divertido. Era algo bueno que regresaran, la pensión de su hermano ya estaba dejando de ser interesante. Y no, no se sentía ni solo ni aburrido. Solo cuidaba sus intereses.

-Perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo-Una voz a sus espaldas le habló. Al actual rey no le sorprendió en absoluto la invasión de su espacio. Los del G8 tenían un especial encanto para ser fastidiosos.

-Solo los primero 100 años-Hao mostró una sonrisa sarcástica-¿No te gustaría que fueran tuyos, Yabisu?-La mujer lo observó con desprecio.

-Y lo serán-Después de agitar el bastón en su mano desapareció.

Hao regresó su atención a la tierra. Hana estaba en otro de sus dramas con su prometida. Lo hubiera dejado tontear un poco más si la situación fuera distinta, pero el F.O.M se acercaba y tenía que hacerlo entrar en seriedad.

-Matamune-El gato apareció a su lado-El espíritu que te pedí-

-Sabe donde está-Le dio una calada a su pipa-Interesante elección, déjame decirte-Hao sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Llévala a casa de Yoh y que acabe con Hana-

-No puedo-Las palabras de Matamune hicieron girar la cabeza de su amo hasta él-Es difícil-

-Es solo una humana-

-Con gran potencial-Le recordó-No tengo tanto poder para ir al mundo de los vivos y mantenerla bajo control-El rey shaman lanzó un suspiro.

-Entonces... Iré yo-

* * *

Hana despertó con un sobresalto. Tenía toda la cara y el pecho mojado y temblaba de frío.

-Pe... Pe... ¿Pero que te pasa, loca?!-Enderezo su cuerpo hasta estar sentado en el sillón.

-¡Good morning, my love!-Alumi le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-¿Por que tan alterado?-

-¡Arggg! Babas-Se froto la mejilla sonrojada con asco fingido-¿Como te atreves a pasarme tus germenes?-La itako le respondió golpeándolo con la cubeta.

-Es solo un beso, cariño-Se sentó en el borde del mueble cruzando las piernas-Por lo menos, yo no huyo...-Paso una mirada de desprecio por su prometido.

La noche anterior Hana se había separado de ella, tomado sus cosas y dejándola atrás, todo en medio de un segundo. El muy idiota había arruinado un momento mágico para ambos con su estúpido orgullo. No se daría por satisfecha hasta cobrar venganza por aquella burla.

-¡Deja el drama!-Hana se puso de pie con un brinco. Las gotas aun resbalando por su cabello-Siendo tan odiosa tan temprano. ¡Por tu culpa me duele la espalda!-

-¿Mi culpa?-Alumi levanto una ceja.

-¡Te apoderaste de mi cama hace días! Desde entonces no he podido dormir bien-Su prometida le mostró una sonrisa siniestra y camino hasta el.

-Pero amorcito... Solo tenemos que compartir la cama-Hana intento retroceder, asustado-¿A donde vas?-Lo tomo de la camisa con un puño-Es mas, practiquemos ahora mismo-Con un empujón lo lanzo de nuevo al sillón.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Anna se detuvo en el espejo al escuchar el grito de su hijo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las escaleras.

-¿Anna-sama?-Tamao apareció detrás de ella-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?-

-No, deja que se diviertan-Regreso su mirada al espejo.

-Eso pensé-El reflejo de Tamao le sonrió.

-¿Has visto a Yoh?-Pregunto fijándose en la reacción de la pelirrosa ante el nombre de su esposo.

-Salio con Ryu a recoger al joven Lyserg-

-Ya veo-Se acomodo el cabello-Dime algo Tamao. En todo este tiempo, ¿ha ocurrido algo entre Ryu y tu?-

-¿Algo? Nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque no se con exactitud a que te refieres-

Anna sonrió al escuchar como Tamao la tuteaba. La niña que había conocido hace años jamas se hubiera atrevido a eso, ni tampoco a parecer tan indiferente a la mención de su amor platónico. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera fingiendo.

-Amor, sexo, eso-

-Anna-sama...-Hablo en tono bajo Tamao-Ryu es un hombre generoso y un ejemplo para Hana, pero jamas ha tenido esos intereses en mi, ni yo en el-

-¿Estas segura?-Volteo su cuerpo hasta estar frente a frente-Entendería si algo hubiera sucedido-

-Nada ha pasado en absoluto-Tamao volvió a sonreír.

-Bien. Una mujer Asakura solo se debe a un hombre en su vida-Y con esas palabras se alejo del lugar.

* * *

Ren rodó los ojos ante la carta de Yoh. ¿Como un hombre podía ser tan infantil? Aunque lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue la nota adjunta de Anna. Bueno, esa reunión iba a resultar bastante interesante a decir verdad.

Cruzo las piernas con gesto pensativo hacia el papel que tenia en mano. No era necesario que fuera ahora que lo sabia, sin embargo tampoco lo hubiera hecho de haber permanecido en el desconcierto. Anna debía tener una razón poderosa para pedirle con su puño y letra que asistiera.

Con indiferencia dejo el contenido del sobre en el escritorio. Afuera el cielo estaba nublado.

La mujer de su amigo era bien conocida por sus habilidades. Y a estas alturas, ya debería estar enterada. Descolgó el teléfono y reservo un vuelo hacia Tokio. Si existía una posibilidad que esa mujer lo ayudara, la tomaría.

Por ellos. Por ella.

* * *

-¡MAMAAAAA!-Hana pedida a gritos auxilio. Alumi estaba como loca riendo en cima de el. Estaba seguro de que su prometida se había vuelto desquiciada-¡QUITATEEEEE!-

-¡Hana-kun!-Yohane corrió la puerta alarmado.

-¿Que haces aquí cuatro ojos?-Pregunto Alumi manteniendo prisionero a Hana.

-Yo... yo...-Se desmayo con hilo de sangre cayendo de la nariz.

-¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO BRUJA?!-El rubio seguía agitándose bajo ella.

-Nada, es un pervertido-Puso la sonrisa mas macabra que Hana había visto en su vida-Pero me dio una idea-Resbalo una mano por su camisa- ¡Vamos a jugar a que te violo!-

-¡PERO NO QUIEROOO!-

-Perfecto, así se empieza-Otra risa tenebrosa se oyó por el lugar.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-Yoh entro en ese momento y aparto a Alumi de su hijo. El también miraba con terror a la aprendiz de su esposa.

-Pa.. PA... ¡PAPA!-Hana retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared.

En la puerta estaban Ryu y Lyserg que miraban todo con gotas resbalandoles por la cabeza.

-Ejem!-Llamo la atención el detective.

-¿Tío Lyserg?-Hana se dio cuenta de su presencia-¡Encierrala! ¡Es peligrosa! ¡VA A MATARME!-

-Calma Hana. ¿Por que no primero me la presentas?-

-Soy Anna III, hija del oficial Silver y futura esposa de Hana Asakura-Le estrecho la mano con confianza-Pero puedes llamarme Alumi-Una sonrisa simpática apareció en su rostro.

-Es un placer, Alumi-chan-Le respondió con otra sonrisa el ingles.

-¡Pero tío Lyserg! ¡Has algo!-El menor de los Asakura grito desesperado.

-No puedo-Respondió aun sonriente.

-¡¿Por que?!-Un desconcierto mezclado con frustración apareció en su rostro.

-Cualquier Anna me da miedo-Todos se cayeron hacia atrás ante eso.

-Bien dicho-La segunda itako apareció entre la multitud, detrás de ella venían Tamao y Luka. Todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio ante su presencia, mientras Ryu arrastraba disimuladamente a Yohane fuera de su vista.

-Cuanto escándalo-Clavo una mirada mortal-Yoh, una explicación. Ahora-

-En realidad, Anna-Se rasco la cabeza-No se que estaba sucediendo-

Anna paseo su mirada calculadora por cada espacio de la habitación. Cada cuerpo estaba tenso, esperando la peor reacción.

-Mmm... Tamao-La itako le dio la espalda a todos-Castigalos-Empezó a alejarse del lugar-Lyserg-Ante la llamada, el shaman la siguió. Unos pasos mas allá el ingles pudo escuchar la voz de Yoh.

-¿Que? ¿Yo también?-Y luego el sonido de un golpe callándolo.

* * *

-Ha pasado tiempo, Lyserg-Anna se llevo la taza de te a los labios.

-Si, Hana ha crecido mucho-Le mostró una sonrisa-¿Como reacciono ante la noticia de su hermano?-

-Hermana-Corrigió-Y tan dramático como puedes esperar-

-Ya veo. Yoh debe estar muy feliz-

-Mas le vale-Ambos dejaron la vajilla sobre la mesa-Pero no te llame para rodeos. ¿Sabes quien fue?-

-Si-La mirada de Lyserg se volvió sombría-Tengo la información sobre cada equipo. Seria fácil devolver el golpe pero...-

-No te preocupes por Tao, lo tengo bajo control-Anna apoyo la cabeza en la mano-Hao no ha pedido ninguno de tus descendientes para el F.O.M.-

-Eso es porque no tengo ninguno-La amabilidad cambio su semblante.

-Bueno, eso puede cambiar-Observo hacia el patio donde Hana era seguido por un resignado Yoh.

-Quizás-Acepto siguiendo la mirada de la rubia-Puedes contar con nosotros, Anna-La observo con confianza-No dejaremos que nadie ataque esta casa... O a ti-

* * *

Luka observo el patio desde su ventana. La tarde había caído y el señor Asakura había sacado una botella de licor para brindar con su amigo.

Con interés recorrió al detective. Era agradable y una persona bastante cortés. Imaginaba que de joven había sido como Yohane. Sin embargo, no lo subestimaba. El fuerte poder que emanaba podía percibirse a kilómetros.

Dio un suspiro y miro hacia el techo. No pensó en adoptar tremenda responsabilidad al venir aquella ciudad. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y ella haría cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a su hermano. Y para eso necesitaba seria aceptada por la principal linea de los Asakura. No tenia otra opción.

-Lyserg Diethel-Clavo la mirada en el hombre que reía-El hombre que se convertirá en mi esposo-

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Lamento la tardanza! Este capítulo es especialmente corto pero tiene sus razones. Por lo menos pude poner a mi lindo Hao en él *-* Las cosas se van a poner interesantes cuando llegue, jejejeje.

Para los que les gusta el **Halumi, **estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de esta pareja! :D Léanlo, por favor *-*

Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta pronto y dejen reviews ;D


End file.
